Just a Simple Kiss
by NobleMETA
Summary: Sometimes the hardest thing to say to someone is just how much you truly care for them. White Rose pairing with plenty of feels in it so prepare yourself


_I can't believe that this is happening. Why do I have to have these feelings? It's driving me insane. Ruby you dunce, you really are a pain, but I guess that I wouldn't be the same without you._

_Bzzzt_

I reached into my pocket to pull my phone out. _Now who would be texting me? It better not be one of those damn jerks that Father has tried to set me up with before. He should know that I'm not attracted to men. Better check the message to see who it's from._

=Heya Weiss, wanna go catch a movie with me later today?=

I couldn't help but sigh at the sight of who sent the message._ Of course it's from Ruby, no one else would want to text me on a dismal day like today. I'm sure that Pyrrha is off at her martial arts classes right now, trying to teach Jaune how to defend himself. Ren and Nora are on their vacation to Miami, and Yang wouldn't text me cause she has work today. Blake is probably reading, and Velvet is probably with her family. I'm not going to hang out with Sun alone, and of course that leaves Ruby. The one person who makes me feel alive, and the one person who has been the reason for these sleepless nights I've been having for the past few months._

=Sure, I got nothing better to do. You want me to pick you up, or are you gonna have Yang drop you off before she goes to work?=

_I'm sure she'll want to take me to a movie where we either don't like it and just chat the entire time, or where we're actually both interested in it. I could honestly care less about the choice at this point, I have too much on my mind already. I honestly don't know what I'm going to do with myself._ I walked over to my living room, and decided to lay down on the couch and wait for Ruby to respond.

_God how long has it been since we've known each other, 8 years? I can't believe it's been that long. I still remember it like it was yesterday too, you playing basketball with your sister in the park. I don't even remember why I was walking past at that moment, probably something to do with my father. I remember how you saw me and asked me if I wanted to join you and Yang. I didn't understand at the time why you wanted me to join you, you even said that you didn't like watching basketball or even the sport in general. You liked playing with a basketball though for some reason, and you somehow convinced me to stick around for a little bit, enough for me to recognize that you went to the same school as me._

_Bzzzt_

=I'll walk over, it's not raining at the moment and I'm not too far from your house so I'll be there soon.=

Shaking my head, I felt amazed at what Ruby would put herself through._ If you get a cold then it's your own damn fault. I can't believe you would be willing to risk the storm just to catch a movie with me. I could just as easily drive over and get you. You're pretty stubborn though, I found that out the hard way, when you decided to invite me to a slumber party at your house. I still can't believe that you asked me to go, every day for a whole two weeks until I finally said yes. I gotta laugh though, I actually did enjoy myself at your house. Guess that's why I decided to keep spending time with you. You made me feel welcome all those years ago, even though you kept me up for all hours of the night._

=No need to knock btw, I'm the only one here.=

_Like always, what with my parents always away on business and whatnot. Never home for any of the important holidays, which is why I'm glad I spent New Years with Ruby since I was thirteen. So many fun times there. Maybe that's when I started to fall for Ruby? Well maybe not the first time, but probably one of the later years I don't know. That first time though was probably the best out of them all. I still can't believe that you managed to jump into the snow wearing only a t-shirt and jeans._

_I remember finally admitting that you were my best friend that night. You and me sitting on your balcony, just enjoying the night sky, waiting for the clock to strike midnight, the two of us talking about anything we could think of. Imagine where I would be if I didn't say that to you. I'd probably be the loner of the school, focused only on her grades and nothing else, living life an empty shell._

_Hell if it wasn't for you, me and Blake might have never patched things up between us. What were we arguing about again, something regarding my parents and their treatment of their employees, of which Blake's parents were a part of. Ruby you were stubborn enough to sit us down and get us to let things go. I never liked my parents anyway, so I was fine with it to begin with, but I guess things just needed to be handled a certain way._

_Bzzzt_

=You ok Weiss? You seem out of it.=

_Ruby, you have no idea about how much I'm going insane at the moment. Seriously you have no idea, and who knows if you ever will know. I guess I'll just tell her the truth._

=I've just got a lot on my mind at the moment. Don't worry about it though.=

_I'm sure she'll respond quickly, she always makes sure to get back to me as soon as possible with me. I appreciate that from her, given that now I've grown to love her. When I started to fall for you I don't know, but I'm sure that it was after that one time at that school pep rally. You almost knew that I wasn't looking forward to it, so when you decided to pull me off to the side so that we could hide under the bleachers, it was a much needed relief. I guess the way you showed me how much you cared definitely got to me, in more ways than one. Hell I was throwing up during that damn rally, and you still stuck with me._

_Bzzzt_

=Just know that I'm here if you want to talk about it. Btw, I'm gonna need to use your shower when I get to your house. You'll see why when I get there in a minute or two.=

_What the heck did you get yourself into? I can only imagine what happened. Now I gotta wait till you get here to find out what you're talking about. Might as well head to the door, who knows when she gets here._

The door opened and in walked Ruby. "Hey Weiss. You wanna grab a towel for me to step on so I don't mess up your nice fancy carpet?"

I walked over to the door to see Ruby and low and behold, she was covered in mud for some reason. "Care to explain?" I said, nonchalantly.

Ruby looked up at me and she just shrugged. "Jerk drove over a mud puddle while I was walking over, and you see the damage." I walked over to grab a towel from the bathroom while she waited outside the house for me to put it down. She decided to take her shoes off, even though they weren't covered in mud and put them over next to the rest of the shoes. Once I had brought her the towel, she started to pull off the muddy clothes. "I told Yang to drop a spare sweatshirt and a pair of pants over for me. Can you let me know when she gets here?" I nodded and walked back into the living room so that Ruby could have some privacy.

_Only you Ruby_. I waited for Ruby to finish up with her shower, hearing the water start. _I feel like I'm going to explode if I don't tell her how I feel, yet melt if I do tell her. __Why can't this be easier?_

I heard the sound of Yang's car pull up, and not a minute later, there was a knock at the door. Walking over to the door, I open it up to see Yang there in her work uniform with a bag in her hand. "Ruby told me she needed a change of clothes, any reason for that?" I simply pointed to the muddy clothes that she did leave on the towel I brought for her originally. "Oh, well that makes sense then. Well, you two have fun at the movies today." Yang turned and walked over to her car.

"See ya Yang." I closed the door and returned to the living room, turning on the stereo so that I wouldn't go insane while waiting for Ruby. Eventually the water was shut off, and I assumed that Ruby was finished with her shower.

I heard the door open up and Ruby walked out to me. Turning to face her, I ended up getting a lovely image of her wearing just a tank top and panties. _Oh my...I can just tell that I'm blushing right now. Please don't let her notice._ I figured it would be best to turn my head away from Ruby, who was walking over to me in all her beauty. She seemed to glisten as the last drops of water danced over her beautiful body. _No no, can't be doing this right now, need to tell her to put something on._ "Ruby why are you walking around like that?" I asked her.

Ruby leaned over the couch, and I couldn't resist looking at her. When she leaned over to grab the clothes from the bag Yang brought to her, I looked at her, my face growing redder when I noticed that she wasn't wearing a bra. Her tank top was angled in a way that it just barely covered her nipples, but it didn't stop me from looking where they would be anyway. "Because you have my clothes out here Weiss." She chuckled at me, her smile genuine with appreciation. "Thanks for letting me use the shower by the way. I felt like a complete mess when I got here, and now I feel better."

She hugged me from behind after she grabbed the clothes she needed. I could feel her chest pressed up against her back, two small bumps right in the middle of my shoulder blades. My face was getting even more red, and I could feel my cheeks heating up. "Hey you ok Weiss? You feel tense." Ruby asked me while she was still hugging me.

_No stop feeling this way, calm down Weiss you can get through this._ I thought to myself. "I'm fine, just put your clothes back on and we can leave for the movie." I stand up and walk over to grab my car keys from my room. _Ten bucks says that she's looking at me wondering what's wrong with me right now. Not that I blame her, I mean look at me, I'm a heaping mess right now. _I looked in the mirror to see my hair disheveled and my nose and eyes slightly red. _Not even Ruby would want to be with me, even if she did swing that way._

There was a slight knocking on the door. "Weiss are you ok in there? I'm worried about you." Ruby said from the other side of the door.

_Why does she keep doing this? I know I'm not fine, but I don't want her to spend so much time worrying about me. She already worries about me enough as it is, and I don't know if I could tell her even if I wanted to._ I walked over to the door and opened it up to see Ruby standing there, her sweatshirt on and her legs covered, thankfully. "Yeah, I just had to look for my keys. Let's get going." I start to walk over to the garage, and I see Ruby following behind me. _She looks good right now, even though it's only a sweatshirt and pants._

I opened the door to my car and climb on in, with Ruby jumping in on the other side. Opening up the garage, I turned to ask her a question. "What movie are we going to see?" I see her look at me, her eyes widened and her smile looking like it does when she gets into an awkward situation. _Please don't tell me that you don-__  
_

"I haven't thought of one."

_Why must you do this to me Ruby? Why? _I try to keep my composure even though my mind is racing right now. "Well why not?"

She takes a deep breath, and looks out of the now opened garage. "Well, because I don't really care what we see, as long as I get to do it with you."

_Get to do it with me? What are you trying to get at Ruby?_

"I honestly just wanted to do something with you and this is the first thing that I thought of." I sat there silently after hearing what Ruby said, my fingers on the keys, which sat in the ignition, but I couldn't bring myself to start the car. "Weiss, if you don't want to go to the movies then we can do something else, right?"

Finally I manage to turn the keys and start the car up. "I guess we can see a movie for now, though I don't really know if I want to do that, or anything for that matter." I said to her, keeping my secrets to myself. The truth is, I wanted to do nothing more than just sit with Ruby in comfortable silence, holding each other in our arms and letting time slip away from us.

But I guess I'm nothing more than a dreamer am I.

* * *

The drive down to the movie was pretty quiet for the most part, something that I was pretty glad about. I hated having to do this to Ruby, she worries so much about me already that this must have been killing her on the inside, despite her not showing it. She just managed to put on that face that she normally does, and go on like nothing is ever wrong. _Just how do you manage to stay so positive, despite all the crap that I have been putting you through?_

In reality I did put her through quite an ordeal in recent weeks, the most recent one being something that happened just a few days ago. I almost spilled my secret to Ruby, when I didn't feel ready for it. I had been hanging out with everyone at Ruby's house, and Yang decided to mess with mine and Ruby's drinks. We got really drunk and Blake overheard me tell a drunken Ruby just how I feel about her. Fortunately for me, Blake was the only one who knew what was going on, and Ruby didn't remember what happened. Unfortunately though, the day after the party, I was so upset with myself that I shut Ruby out and kept her away, for fear that I might say something stupid to her.

After we had managed to clear things between us, I still couldn't help but feel bad for what I did to her. _Would I ever be able to tell the truth? Or is this a secret that will be buried with me when I die? _I looked over to Ruby as I parked the car. She was staring out the window looking at the clouds, gray and foreboding an impending storm that was due to arrive any moment. "We're here Ruby." I said to her as I turned off the ignition. She turned to me and smiled, something about her being able to stay positive even through all of this seemed so radiant, like her smile was contagious. But I wasn't in a mood to smile today, not with everything that's going through my head.

As we get out of the car, she looks at me and her expression changes. "Weiss will you please tell me what's going on? I'm seriously worried that something bad is going to happen to you."

_Please don't be worried._ I feel like I'm reaching the brink, if she pushes any further, then I won't be able to hold back anymore. She walked over to me and put her hand on my shoulder. Once her fingers touched me, I moved away from her, just a small amount. The space is starting to feel uncomfortable, but when I looked at her, I saw something that almost brought a tear to my eye. Ruby let her head hang down low, clearly upset by my actions. _I really do fail at being her best friend didn't I?  
_

"Can we talk for a bit?" I said to her, hoping that it would help her feel better.

Ruby nodded at me. "Sure, if you feel alright with doing so." She walked back over towards the car, clearly noting that I was interested in a private conversation. Once we both got into the car, she turned her gaze towards me. "So, what's on your mind Weiss?" She asked, some of that typical Ruby perkiness making it's way to the surface once more.

I wanted to say something to her, to just tell her what I needed to say and let fate play out, but I froze. I couldn't go on with what I needed to say. _Why can't I say anything to her? Come on Weiss, just say something for god's sake._ I thought to myself as Ruby just sat there staring at me. I felt like I wanted to say all of these things to her, but now that I'm here, I can't find the words.

I feel a light touch on my shoulders, Ruby's hand there, doing what she could to comfort me. "Hey, if you don't feel ready to tell me yet, then I won't force you. I would rather you feel comfortable anyway Weiss." She said to me, giving me a smile.

I guess something compelled me to say something after hearing that. "Ruby I..." I had to take a sigh, just gathering the courage to consider talking to her about this was hard enough. "...this honestly isn't easy for me to say right now." _Maybe I should ask her about something like this without giving it away._ "Have you ever liked someone so much, but were just too afraid to say anything to them?"

Ruby looked confused for a second, but she managed to not trip up on what she would say. "I could definitely say that I have felt that way before." Ruby didn't need to hear anything else, she managed to put two and two together. "Wait, you like someone don't you." I don't say anything, just nodding my head to confirm her question. "Awesome, who is the lucky guy?" She asked me.

_You wouldn't believe me if I told you._ "I...I...I can't say right now, I don't know I feel, afraid to tell anyone about this." But I knew that I had to explain the whole thing to her. "I can tell you that it is one of my closest friends, which is why I'm so nervous." I said to her.

She took a moment to think about who it could possibly be. "Is it Ren?" I shook my head quickly. "Jaune." I shook my head even faster at that one. "Probably good on those two, seeing as how Pyrrha or Nora would not be too happy about that. Well, is it Sun?"

_You can't be serious right now._ "Really Ruby? Sun? What in the hell makes you think I'm attracted to him?" I snapped at her, my emotions were in a state of disarray and I wasn't thinking clearly.

"Ok ok, sorry for suggesting it." Then it suddenly dawned on her. "Wait, is it even a guy?" I looked down and away from her, hoping that she couldn't see my blush that was forming. "So you're just like Blake and Yang then, totally into muff."

Ok, red face be damned, I can not believe that she just said that. "Really Ruby, that was completely uncalled for." I said to her, well, more like yelled actually. She jumped back at that, as much as she could while still being inside of the car. After a moment I took a breath to calm down. "I'm sorry if I snapped, but this is important to me Ruby. Please take this a bit more seriously?" I asked her, my voice failing and sounding meek.

She managed to rebound quickly after my verbal strike, and almost as quickly as she jumped back, she changed her attitude and went to a more serious nature. "Of course Weiss, I want you to feel comfortable." She said, enticing me to nod back to her. "Now, who is it that you're into exactly?" She asked me.

_Why is it that now all of a sudden, I lose my voice?_ "I...I don't..." I stumbled over my own words, my thoughts not connecting to my mouth clearly.

"Weiss, just tell me, honestly it isn't that hard to do." Ruby said, it's clear that she was getting a bit flustered with me by that point.

_It is difficult when the person you care about the most is sitting right in front of you. _"I want to, but, I just, I don't know..."

"Weiss, why is it so hard to say this right now?" She kept pushing at this point, something that would work on occasion with me, but with this, it was different. It needed a different approach to it.

_I can't do this, it's just too much._ I thought to myself as I tried to get my mind to say what it wanted to say. "I don't know why. If I knew why, I wouldn't be having this problem." I said to her, the first complete sentence I spoke in a while.

"Weiss, I'm serious..." Ruby started to say.

_God dammit Ruby why are you doing this?_ I thought to myself as I feel myself grow smaller and smaller. I hug my arms to hide my smaller self and hopefully hide away from everything.

"...why can't you tell me..."

_I can't take it anymore!_ I scream in my own mind as Ruby continued to speak.

"...who you like?"

"BECAUSE IT'S YOU!"

A dead silence hung in the air after I shouted what I had said. Ruby looked at me, her eyes wide and shocked at the revelation that it was her that I was attracted to. Nothing was said for what felt like eternity, not even my thoughts had anything to say. I don't know when, but I started to shake and my eyes started to tear up. The silence was finally broken up by the sounds of my sobs as my heart poured all of it's emotions out to Ruby.

"It was you, for the past two years of my life, I've been in love with you." I said, quietly, the sobs making it hard for even me to understand what was being said. I could only guess that Ruby heard, and knew what I was saying. Her expression didn't change, but she finally moved and looked around. I couldn't tell if she felt uncomfortable, or just surprised by the whole thing still.

She lets out a breath that I didn't notice her hold in. "Wow, I...didn't expect to hear that Weiss." She said, quietly. I didn't know what to say about that, but I could only imagine it wasn't good. "I don't know what to say to that honestly."

I closed my eyes, my worst fear had just came around, Ruby knew about how I felt, and I didn't think she felt the same way about me. "I'm sorry Ruby, just forget I said any of that." I pulled out my keys and put them into the ignition. Ruby turned to look at me and I didn't look back at her. I needed to be alone, but I needed to tell Ruby to leave, which was the last thing I wanted to do, but I had to do it anyway. "Just, I need to be alone right now ok?" I said to her, the sobs tearing my voice to shreds.

"Weiss, you know that I'm not gon-"

"Ruby, just stop ok?" I said, interrupting her. It was the worst feeling in the world, treating her like this, but it needed to be said, so that I could get away from it all. "I need to be alone right now, so just go." I said after a moment.

Ruby looked down at her hands, her face showing signs of defeat. "If that's what you want Weiss." She said quietly as she got out of the car and walked away. I watched her walk away and it killed me to do so. There went the woman I loved, and I told her to go.

I started to scream at myself, my entire relationship with Ruby felt like it was falling apart, and it was all my damn fault. I leaned my arms against the steering wheel and put my head on my arms, crying as hard as I could into them. It was honestly the worst feeling in the world, how I felt at the moment, nothing else felt bad compared to this. Then again, none of those other moments made me feel like my heart was ripped out of my chest.

After what felt like forever, I decided to finally drive away, finally noticing that it had been raining for quite a while. I couldn't help but notice the irony in that, but it left my mind as quickly as it left, leaving but one thing remaining.

_I just lost my best friend. The one person who mattered to me more than anything, and I pushed her away. I guess it's true what everyone says, I really am the loneliest of all._

* * *

I ended up driving back to my house and walked into my room, shutting the door and just collapsing onto my bed. The lights were out, the curtains shut and darkness wrapping me up. I honestly didn't want to change anything, something in me just compelling me to stay in the dark. I couldn't believe myself, I finally tell Ruby the truth, and here I go and then push her away when after I tell her. _What's wrong with me?_

_Bzzzt_

I looked over to see my phone go off, someone trying to call me. I decided to look at who it was that was calling, noticing that it was Yang, and so I figured I should answer, though I didn't know why. Once I picked up the phone, I certainly got an earful from her. "Weiss, why in the hell did I just have Ruby walk over to where I work through the pouring rain? And why in the hell was she crying when I noticed her?" Yang asked me.

_Ruby was crying?_ I thought to myself, feeling terrible for doing that to her. I couldn't hold back the tears, and I started to cry, Yang fully aware of that. "Are you crying right now?" Her demeanor changed and now she was starting to show concern instead.

"Yeah." I said between the sobs.

I heard Yang sigh before she said anything else. "I don't know what is going on between you two, but you need to talk to Ruby about it."

"What good will that do Yang? I doubt you know what's going on, but I just know that things wont work out that easily." I really did believe what I said, but Yang was going to be adamant about it.

"Regardless, I'm dropping her off at your house, and you two are going to patch things up, no buts." Yang said, deciding on what was going to happen without even asking if I was ok with it.

"Wait a minute-" I tried to say before being interrupted by Yang.

"No you need to talk to Ruby, and figure things out. I don't know what's going on, but I do know that if Ruby is this upset about it, then you and her need to talk about it, now." Yang said that last word with authority, and I knew that I couldn't do anything to change her mind.

I just stood up and walked over to the front door, unlocking it. "Just tell her to come in then." I sounded defeated, knowing that it was inevitable having to talk to Ruby again. I knew that it was going to be awkward and honestly I wasn't looking forward to it.

I decided to put on some music to pass the time until Ruby got here. Looking through my music selection, I ended up choosing a song entitled Shatter Me by Lindsey Stirling. Listening to the music to pass the time, I definitely felt like the lyrics were related to me in that moment. By the time the song ended, I heard the door opened, really funny timing huh. I didn't hear Ruby say anything, she just decided to walk over to my room and knocked the door while I turned off the music. "It's open." I said quietly as I laid down on my bed.

Ruby opened the door and walked into my room, looking terrible. Her face was red and it was clear that she was crying at some point. "Hey Weiss. You ok?" She asked me.

I looked at her, my face even redder than hers, and my eyes totally bloodshot from what happened. "Ruby I'm sorry about the way I was acting earlier. I shouldn't have done that to you." I said, doing everything I could to apologize to her.

"Weiss relax, I'm not upset." Ruby said to me, she could never be mad at me for too long. "I'm just worried about you." She said as she sat down on my bed next to me.

I feel like I didn't deserve her, she cares about me, though not in that way, and yet when I do something horrible to her, she brushes it off like it was nothing. "Ruby, I'm..." I sighed as I tried to gather my thoughts. "...can you just forget about what I told you?"

I honestly couldn't believe what I had heard after I said that. Ruby was giggling, at what I said. I looked at her with the most serious of faces, and she smiles at me instead. "Why would I want to forget about that?"

_What, I don't...did you just...what?_ I couldn't believe this, it was sounding like she wanted to know this. I was speechless, I couldn't say anything that was on my mind, my mouth simply left wide open and not doing anything.

As I was laying down, Ruby decided she was going to lay down in front of me, intimately close to me, and she squeezed her arms around my body, and my arms around hers. "Truth is I've had a thing for you for a few weeks now, I was, just afraid to say it." She said to me.

Now I'm completely shocked, not only was she wanting to know that I liked her, but she liked me back as well. My mind had a hundred different thoughts run through it all at once. "Ruby I..." It was all that I could say before Ruby pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sorry that I didn't respond all that well in the first place, but like you right now, I was a bit shocked." Ruby said to me while she hugged me. Once I was able to pull back, she gave me the biggest smile that I have ever seen from her.

I wanted one thing in that moment, something that I had dreamed about for months. _Just kiss her already, this is your opportunity. Come on Weiss, it's just a simple kiss._ I thought to myself, something in me unable to move.

Ruby could tell that I had something that I wanted in my mind, but she couldn't think of it for the life of her. "You ok Weiss?" She asked, concern plastered all over her face.

That's all it took to snap me back into the moment. _Screw thinking about it, this is what I want and I'm not gonna let myself hold me back._ I thought to myself as I closed that ever so small distance between the two of us so that our lips finally made contact with each other. It was a moment that I wanted to last forever, but I knew that it wouldn't, so I wanted to make the most of it. I could tell that Ruby was a bit surprised at first, however after a moment, she simply kissed me back. I kissed her until I couldn't breathe, and even then I tried to push it even further. But I couldn't hold it any longer and so I pulled back, panting heavily as I looked into Ruby's eyes, feeling as happy as I could possibly imagine.

She smiled at me and chuckled. "You wanted to do that for a while now didn't you?" She asked me.

I couldn't help but laugh back at her. "Yeah, you're not wrong on that." I said. We both sat up and I walked over to the kitchen with Ruby. She pulled out her phone to see if anyone tried to get a hold of her. "Hey Ruby..." I said, acting sorely on impulse with my thoughts right now. "...my parents are out of town for the next few days, so why don't you stay with me tonight?" I asked her.

She smiled, clearly liking the idea as much as me. "Sure, I'll just let Yang know that I won't be home tonight." She said as she walked over to one of the other rooms to talk to her sister.

I couldn't help but shake all over, the reality of the moment finally hitting me, me and Ruby were getting together, after wanting it to happen for so long. It was finally happening. She walked back over to me after a few minutes went by, and when she came over she hugged me from behind. "So does this mean that-"

I knew what she was going to say after that, so I decided to answer her. I didn't need to hear it anyway to know what she would say. "Yeah, I guess we are together now." I said to her, turning around so that I was facing her. Her arms were wrapped around my waist, and I put mine around her neck, before pulling her into yet another kiss. This one didn't last as long as the first, but it still felt just as incredible to me. I didn't say anything, instead electing to pull her into a hug and holding her closely to me.

"Weiss, you truly are amazing you know that?" Ruby said quietly to me.

"I could say the same about you, ya know that?" I said back to her. I didn't want to let go of her, I wanted to let this moment last. _Ruby Rose, you truly are an amazing, kind and wonderful woman. I'm glad that I can finally call you my one true love._

* * *

**AN: Just a quick little one shot that actually took a lot longer to write than I thought it would. In any case I think it came out wonderfully and I hope all of you guys enjoyed this.**


End file.
